The Violinist
by TheFallenRebel
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel are teenage boys with a good life in high school. But could things be turned around for Castiel when he meets Meg? [Just a High School AU fic, if you guys like it enough I might turn it into chapters.]


Dean, Sam and Castiel were walking out toward the front doors of the school happy it was finally Friday and the school day was over. Castiel and Dean were seniors and Sam was a freshman, Dean and Sam were brothers while Castiel was their adopted brother. He had first come to the school and befriended the brothers, but after telling them his situation at home. How is father was never there and how is older brothers constantly fought and would leave for long periods of time, they told their father about this. Their father, John Winchester, was a lawyer and soon legal actions were being taken. Castiel was adopted by the Winchester family and life had turned around and was going good for Castiel. He went to a great school, had a good group of friends that called themselves the hunters. Mainly because they help their parents who most of them worked as lawmen in some way or another. All of them knew how to defend themselves easily. And now he had caring brothers.

The boys were laughing and joking, basically having a good time as they walked toward the exit. But Sam paused as a sound reached his ears as they passed the auditorium doors, he put a hand up to silence Dean and Castiel. Soon all of the boys could hear it, the sound of a violin being played and being played extremely well. Castiel tilted his head to the side as he listened, walking over to the propped open auditorium doors he stepped inside with the other two following close behind as he walked down the isle.

On stage was a girl looking relaxed but focused as she played the instrument making it look effortless. Dark curls and waves framed her pretty face, she wore dark gray acid washed skinny jeans with a black tank-top that fit against her curved form and a leather jacket with black boots. The three boys silently took a seat and watched in amazement as she took the song from a slow beginning to more fast paced, all the while making every movement look like anyone could do it. Her movements appeared to flow right into the next, Castiel couldn't help but be utterly captivated by her. The song reached it's climax point and all the boys were on the edge of their seat, as if waiting for something to happen.

As the song finally came to a close soft laughter could be heard from the doors of the auditorium, the three boys and the girl jumped slightly and turned to look who was there. Another girl leaned against the doors and was dressed similarly to the girl on stage, wearing a tight black t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, boots and a leather jacket. She had curly red hair and emerald green eyes with a smile that spelled trouble, the boys knew her well. It was Abby, the girl was a leader of a group of people in the school she nicknamed the demons who didn't get along with the hunters. She, herself, had earned the nickname Abaddon.

"Well Meg, it looks like you have an audience." She said, her gaze traveling down to the three boys who sat there looking surprised. The girl on stage, Meg, followed Abby's gaze to Sam, Dean and Castiel and smirked slightly.

"Well that's a surprise, I thought everyone had left the school." She commented, lowering the violin to her side. Castiel couldn't help but speak next.

"That was amazing." He said, standing up and watching the girl with curiosity and awe in his eyes. Meg chuckled softly and shook her head, kneeling down to put the mahogany colored violin into the case.

"That was nothing, just practice." She replied with a shrug. Dean watched Abby warily as she strolled past him, and up the stage to stand beside the other girl.

"I wouldn't call that nothing. That was pretty damn awesome." Abby commented, Meg only rolled her eyes.

"Yes well thank you Abby, but you've heard me perform before." She replied, getting to her feet and walking downstage with the other girl in tow. Meg stopped beside Castiel, looking up at him with a small devious smile.

"What's your name hm?" She inquired, the boy couldn't help but blush slightly under her gaze.

"Castiel." He replied back to her.

"Well Castiel, it's nice to meet you." She replied, taking out a pen from her jeans pocket and taking his hand she scribbled down a number.

"There's my number, please do call me back." She said, the smirk growing as the boy blushed crimson. She shifted the case slightly and strolled past him with Abby following beside her. As the girls left Castiel was still staring at his hand, jumping slightly when Dean put a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to see his brother smirking at him.

"Dude you better call her back, she's hot as hell and for her to give you her number after first meeting you just...damn. You're for sure lucky." He said chuckling softly, Sam flashed Castiel a grin as the three exited the auditorium together. Several thoughts whirled through the dark haired boy's mind, why would she give him her number? They had only just met, but he couldn't get that devious smile out of his mind. The particular way her lips curved up when she had smirked, the silky sound of her voice. The way she moved while playing violin, he was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't noticed the door and almost quite literally slammed into it.

"Hey Earth to Cass, you there?" Dean said, waving a hand in front of his friends face. Castiel blinked several times and nodded, pushing the door open and stepping into the sunlight. He climbed into the back of Dean's '67 Chevy Impala as Sam sat shotgun and Dean drove. The whole way home Castiel thought of her, he simply couldn't get the girl out of his head. The girl who he had never seen before, perhaps she was new to the school? Or perhaps he just hadn't seen her before, it was a bit school. Either way she had made quite the impression on Castiel, Sam and Dean could tell as well.

When they finally pulled up to the two story white house that was their home. John had left a note on the fridge that he would be home later. Castiel quickly though made his way up to his bedroom and closed the door and tossed his backpack onto his bed. He wandered over to his desk in the corner of his room and switched the desk light on, returning to his backpack to pull out his homework. After a while of trying to focus on Chemistry he gave up and glanced down at the slightly faded numbers on his hand. He bit his lip a moment before taking his phone out and dialing the number. After a few rings he was about to give up when the familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, just the sound of her voice made Castiel's heart flutter a bit and he remembered he had to answer her.

"Oh um, it's me Castiel. From earlier." He replied back to her, his heart jumping another beat at the sound of her soft laughter from the other end.

"Oh yes, tall, dark and trench-coated." She replied, he could almost hear the grin in her voice as she spoke. He wasn't quite sure what to say, but she was quick to say something again.

"Well don't go all silent on me, I like the sound of your voice especially over the phone." He could picture her smirk, making him blush again.

"What do you want me to say?" He replied back, his mind had gone blank for the most part.

"Sugar, we haven't quite gotten to the part in our relationship where I order you around." She replied back to him with a low chuckle, making his face turned absolutely crimson as he did his best to come up with a response.

"I wasn't aware we were in a relationship." He replied back, it was the only thing the boy could possibly think of to say because it was the truth. I mean he had just met her and this was first time even talking to her over the phone.

"Do you want to be?" She replied back. The reply was hasty, Castiel wasn't even aware he had thought it until he replied.

"Yes." He said swiftly, hearing her laughter once more over the other end.

"Well then there we go. Now that we have that settled finally." Meg said to him, he couldn't help but still be surprised at the fact that he now had a girl friend and he had just met the girl today. After having a rather long conversation with her on the phone, it was ten PM when she finally told him goodnight.

"Night Cass, I'll see ya tomorrow. Oh and make sure to dream of me." She purred out to him.

"N-night Meg." He mumbled, unable to say more before she hung up the phone. Castiel got up in a daze and wandered down the stairs to the living room where Sam and Dean sat on the couch watching some TV.

"So how did your conversation go?" Dean inquired, glancing up at his stunned adopted brother.

"Well...I now have a girlfriend..." He replied blinking down at his brothers who exchanged amused grins.

"Gee Cass don't act like it's the end of the world. I mean dude, your girlfriend is hot." Dean said, smirking up at Castiel.

"I-I just met her today..." He trailed off, still trying to sort through his jumbled up thoughts and feelings.

"Hey, some girls move quick. Just the way they are, which you should feel fortunate she does." He said with a low chuckle, Castiel shook his head and turned back toward the stairs.

"Night guys!" He called back to the others, hasty to make his way up to his room before either of them could say more. He slammed the door behind him and sighed softly to himself.

Castiel was tired though, so he shrugged off his trench-coat and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed. He did wonder though, would he dream of her? But he soon drifted off with only one person on his mind, his new girlfriend Meg.


End file.
